parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
BFishstix
Description My name's Brandy. And Fishstix is just a nickname. That's why my watermark for my vids is b.Fishstix Productions. My URL is still fishstix1987; i can't change that... ::EditingProgram: S.Vegas 11.0. ::I edit fandoms that i love, plus a few randoms here and there... ::Subscribe if you really want to, if you like my editing or just the fandoms. I'm not forcing you. Your choice. :) ::Thank you for viewing my videos. I vid for myself, but it means a lot that people actually watch and like my videos. It makes me smile even more. ::Fan-editing is awesome and always will be a hobby of mine that i love. ::I'm glad i'm part of the vidding community. There's a lot of awesome people who are all talented and share a hobby that we all love. :) Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ck3TG40YJV8 4:30 Zoom - PBS show ~ Zoom Out - Mike 26K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LfFruz1e0I 0:42 Zoom - PBS show - Cows? 39K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bN_MQsWferM 1:43 Seddie - Nowhere Near 274 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bbdFAOzSZM 0:32 Seddie/Creddie - He Said She Said 6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7s7sKURJ08 2:07 Spam V.S. Seddie~ Think Twice - (FULL) 2.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqtp1Yd1YYM 3:22 Seddie - Shameless - (Collab) 307 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPCnxNp28to 1:36 All I Can Do is Think About Pierre 152 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRtPNdbjeEM 0:33 A Lizzie McGuire Promo Thingy 665 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpfA_-dXf1I 0:36 iThink They Kissed Promo (New Version o_O ) 1.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26sP1Xx3W_U 1:06 seddie- i hate everything about you 1.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mZr8ICE2FQ 1:07 Seddie - Never Say Never (Don't Let Me Go) - (mini vid) 1.8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VbSQaqIGmw 0:33 Seddie - she is crazy!!! 525 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UldbFkU-gwo 0:48 Sam Will Fall In Love With A Total Nerd! 13K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w6bLa789co 1:59 Seddie - What's My Age Again 640 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQ2mV0JeOlI 2:26 Seddie - iCan Wait Forever 1.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZsGz_HdV0E 1:10 Seddie - Let The Bodies Hit The Floor! 1.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yX5__VAw3R8 0:46 Sam&Freddie - Wake Up 1.7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRFa6dJvabw 0:16 my collab part: Jennette McCurdy 557 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-idXPtV1E7I 0:11 hit me baby one more time... *The Seddie Slap* 7.8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6lSyJjvVh4 2:21 Disney // Flash // Shattered 7.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWq2RqucK7s 0:46 Seddie // Bring You Back 4.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi3y4_Hr9GE 1:01 Now I Realize... (Sam's P.O.V.) 1.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkzmNHVhTvw 0:16 Sam is Ram-Bunkish for Fishstix! 231 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQzBByp7rf4 1:22 Seddie // Hallelujah 1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poasAdUm2YY 0:44 Seddie // Perfect ... [vidlet] 1.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ck0JXlH5GgI 1:09 When It Rains Trailer // story by karinawuzhere 13K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG3jOOEarCc 1:11 Seddie - Grounds for Divorce 441 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtkH0yIyD3M 0:59 Seddie // Let Your Love Out 294 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_aLLcCLH80 3:32 Sam & Freddie - Love Story 26K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7T8h0SQxYU 1:32 (Pitch-changed) Seddie // If I'd Just Lay Here... 799 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeYOkEN-wZs 0:43 Hot Mess; 350 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyFcN_9Rwxg 0:59 Seddie // Plane Crash Dreams 3.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dc_Zmt5U7k 0:29 The Little Rascals // I'm Just a Kid. 2.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3ZtteCr8CU 2:53 Seddie // Ignorance [[pitched-changed]] 712 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xH7l1-5GaEY 3:25 Sam&Freddie - Fix You 1.9K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEe65bQH2oE 0:51 Love is What Sam's Got 1.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqnsCT4DCAQ 1:08 Little Miss Sunshine; Dwane; Shattered // [You Do What You Love and F- the Rest] 8.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JfQp8gRKRQ 0:18 Keep It Rockin'! 295 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eA83Eod5zzk 0:23 Seddie // iThink I Love You [vidlet] 769 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlM-p56jkh4 0:51 Carly & Sam // This isn't Me, This Isn't You... [[vidlet]] 5.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ri9QBPtPxY 1:09 Simple Plan // Never Let It Go 198 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Of-yhBjHCNg 0:30 Seddie.Creddie // One Slowdance 739 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBpJHrCLFkA 2:20 Seddie Song Shuffle 1.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0YGqztUUKo 1:03 Matt McGuire // Numb. 1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY5hf4Nk1t0 1:13 Multi-Fandom // Wonderful. 1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4GIiOdEjF0 1:01 Edward;Bella // Iris. 262 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lt6aw5QJi0 0:21 Diva Collab part; Jennette McCurdy 319 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIC4jlirbFk 4:19 Never Say Never // Mutli-Fandom (collab) 479 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee3u2cOveIU 1:02 // .Santa Claus is Coming to Town. // 490 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmsLi46Kdts 1:00 merry christmas, aly11hehe!! 127 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSNcPfO1VqE 0:10 a Moment Of Seddie 726 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFm8KtNRW78 0:35 LMFAO, Shake That! 10K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3l4Vr6ZWdE 1:32 Seddie // You Could Be Happy. 8.9K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQLaKbeZcUs 0:41 Random-ness- "She Got It!" 318 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cd4lz-QUmCY 1:12 Seddie // Loner in Love 364 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVmTpUKOdIM 1:17 Seddie // Change. 2.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBIIUDa7IOs 1:28 Seddie // You're Goin' Down! 1.9K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IfQTOrburQ 0:44 Sam; Freddie // We're Not Gonna Make It 5.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3PaSZwAkxY 0:25 a Seddie and Creddie Production Sign FOR U!! 544 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqD_GlIkLwo 2:59 Carly;Freddie // Crazy For This Girl. 24K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdlPT31u910 2:36 Sam;Freddie // Fall For You 1.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8P3IpCNqdsY Seddie // Tonight I Love You. [vidlet] 872 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3FRnK_6mj4 Multi-fandom characters;; imma walking disaster. 942 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G4ZhuXktxs 1:42 Seddie // I Believe in a Thing Called Love. 569 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhxufEhpE4U Simple Plan - Smile 1.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYk4cB_8czc 0:49 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYk4cB_8czc Sam;Freddie- iThink I Love You. ] 2.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZy1Vp5T-Z8 1:31 Seddie // All The Things She Said. 2.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lA8IguFNxVo 0:43 Sam;Spencer - Give Me Anything. {preview?} 2.7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeQ62f6vynQ 0:22 just some iCarly pics 277 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=362VsxVj3TY Lizzie McGuire - Innocence 672 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqVJXlfsTMo 0:37 iHate Spencer's New Sculpter Trailer [story by iLuvMyPets96] 553 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjGDs7zCvZI Seddie; Kill;; Preview 351 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1uuRRIB5rY Seddie // On Your Side. 1.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPrY6R0mKoI 2:05 Carly and Sam // One in the Same 8.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d86kexmbrjw Just Some Crazy Sam Puckett Video That's Nuts! 653 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPzpe3K8q94 1:34 Lizzie McGuire - We Are Golden 469 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpANMrID0KM Sam&Freddie - Naturally 807 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3OIB7XhfYw 0:47 Lizzie McGuire - Friends Theme 1.8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfdTsF7wwYc 0:59 Sam&Freddie // You Wish. 546 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dt2fYW6gMeo Simple Plan - Break 640 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KlcqZZC7Vk Seddie // Break Your Heart 8.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11rioCsSO_o 1:07 iCarly - All My Best Friends Are Metalheads 1.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7_JYnEAicM 0:26 Seddie // You Are My Sunshine... 1.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4jqNJB9bPw 3 Ninjas - Pay Your Enemy... 641 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrVxhyM6DH0 2:23 Jake Thomas- Shattered (old version) 1.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPqRiWeMhL8 Carly - Hold On 2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVc2viHlk7I 0:41 Pierre Bouvier - So Damn Hot!! 641 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCQpMPTkbZg Seddie // Now You Know 957 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pDEaoNhD5M 1:58 Lizzie McGuire - Matt and Melina - I Must Be Dreaming 4.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sa5F9ugiUps 3:23 Multi-fandom - Use Somebody 521 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhKZ-NE32Cw 0:31 Backstabber - Gibby V.S. Freddie and Gibby's girlfriend - [[collab part]] 20K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jArvWbsluGk 2:12 Lizzie McGuire (cast) - One Day Too Late 532 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nouyhQn3neE 0:22 ... i can really use a wish right now 556 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lo_TgRBhjck eh something Seddie... 566 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBBC86aWn28 0:35 iCarly - VCR (collab part) 255 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjMFUT3tBF4 { !carly } - Carly/Freddie/Sam - We're All To Blame 6.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2qmDsm6-zk iCarly cast "are just like you" Behind the scenes 632 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osL_gIV1k0s iCarly cast "are just like you" Behind the scenes 2 422 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcXa_EjBR40 "Lizzie McGuire" - Matt - Tik Tok 3.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkX9Yffw7qA Simple Plan - Tik Tok 8.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Fk1B9BDmqo Seddie // Making Love Out Of Nothing 1.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gw9qbjzVsek Sam;Freddie // Get a Clue [[281-ish subscriber vid!!]] 805 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SVGLjmBVf4 0:40 Nathan Kress - I'm in Miami beee-tch!! x) 1.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76kjQkJr0A8 3:29 Sam;Freddie // Never Again 38K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7rlr8zH-Qg Lizzie McGuire /// a tribute to Matt's friend, Lanny 6.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZ-OAPJ3cig Carly and Sam - I Wanna Be There 14K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ljNT1Pkth0 Hilary Duff // Three 578 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8q9WBFkasQ Seddie - Bam (collab with Kassidi247) 1.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1Nf3f_BCLU 0:33 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1Nf3f_BCLU Sam V.S Missy // Your face is never missed!] 4.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOJ7UmLeM88 1:48 Jake Thomas slideshow - Let's Go 475 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmVIIDHcPy0 Sam and Freddie // Kiss and Tell 9.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upI4oWKO6k0 0:32 Mia Talerico - Girl You Shine - (Good Luck Charlie) 4.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OV6thypw1CU 2:26 Jennette McCurdy - My Wish 2.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fD2Jua5YKRg 1:07 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt;Melina - Just the Girl 3.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UzLJ-_EDeE Sam & Freddie - Kill 2.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZ2OFlfrpzM 1:07 The Hangover - iCarly Style 13K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1TS696D7z4 Sam;Freddie - Never Enough (collab with OohSoFearless) 1.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oS-jJNpOGVU Lizzie and Matt McGuire - Hey Little Brother 8.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ty22fmuUTvA 0:28 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ty22fmuUTvA Sam//Freddie - Hearts Are Wasted; Lives Are Broken..] 1.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxA8rVvLs30 .Like a Gee 6. 7.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mg8cqNBtam0 Sam and Freddie - Love Like Woe 28K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWyz67UpxL8 Tagged!! 121 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4wolMH8iSU 1:08 Carly, Sam, & Freddie - One 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWqcXq4ISwc Psychic City - Seddie Collab with TheRealKarinab 973 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mn6M9DT2ics Lizzie and Matt McGuire // Brother My Brother 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BximThs5CWg 0:35 Gibby - Take Your Shirt Off 6.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1f7MYsuJcn8 The Whatever Collab, xD 264 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=423Kgr_lhjk [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=423Kgr_lhjk Sam&Freddie - I Just Wanna Be With You] 2.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZyn4N4e9xQ 0:31 Sam&Freddie - Save You - [[collab part]] 767 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_BaKDNdZls Sam&Spencer - It's Only Natural...? 4.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ReOgtKrB8g PantsOnTheGround;;;; collab with TheRealKarinaB 591 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObqREspyq-4 HoldOn;; 1.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdY5uzSlKq8 0:07 Spencer hits Justin Bieber... 140K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTsCbDDFqbA 3:52 Low - iiiicarlyyyy cast ... [[read description]] 655 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9Dx4_AG-LU Lizzie McGuire - Milkshake 1.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGFhtRozD44 Sam&Freddie - Midnight Romeo. 3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLQpqJME7XQ Simple Plan - InTheShadows & ThrowYourHandsUp 222 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6H0ROOsmVUs Matt McGuire - I'm Awesome. 765 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGpxEciPYvc 0:27 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGpxEciPYvc Nevel - I'm Awesome. (No you're not dude; don't lie.) xD] 9.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBxLNfwGR8s 1:29 According To Greta - Stronger 1.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92EyvpNYBx0 Lizzie McGuire - guitar solo 327 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqhabeFKarQ Lizzie McGuire - Take It Off (collab part) 339 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nI5JEz-T2-w 1:05 Seddie - It's Alright It's Ok 1.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61DeIJQZWik Sam&Freddie - Animals 12K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gN-pnFOgqsI Lizzie McGuire- Closing Time [OLD PREVIEW;; might redo/finish] 500 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIcKVDnIDfo 1:09 Ethan Munck (Guppy) - The Kid In You 9.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfsq9-qrRWs 0:19 Sam Puckett - What Dreams Are Made Of [collab part] 940 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWs07VIeIZE Airplanes - Collab (with Kassidi247) 269 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOniajlR8N0 1:10 Clubhouse Detectives: ϊсαɾlγ Style 775 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNVJoiigwNk Disney - Flash - ι ∂єѕρєяαтєℓу ηєє∂ уσυ 283 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBcDnR6j1dU Freddie Benson - shhhhhhhh 5.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abC8XICEP3c Lizzie McGuire /// (Matt &) Melina - She's a Genius 2.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPZjtS6C1Zw PierreBouvier - Touchin On My 126 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDGPkljK1Hc Lizzie McGuire - Who's Ready To Party 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNzuBMGk7dg Sam&Freddie // You&Me 844 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QA5NcPEU3M [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QA5NcPEU3M Sam&Freddie - You really slapped it hard!] 23K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXSe1RE_vGE iCαяly Feuds /// Shut the *bleep* up 2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80cEiDAqqmY Sam&Freddie - Just the way you are 37K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNu79NQ5-98 Sam&Freddie - Do Ya Love Me 2.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4JPYzuXVTY Lizzie&Gordo - I'd Do Anything 651 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-3ihMk6XxE Sam&Freddie - LikeIt'sHerBirthday 2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PJvylloKXY Sam&Freddie - Toxic. 37K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmQcai_-UWU Happy Halloween!! 2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmztAX43qBA (Lizzie McGuire) - Ethan Craft - Everybody Loves Me 10K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqB3ZPqeccU Everybody Loves Guppy! 1.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7oxEw_wJHM Freddie Benson - Everybody Loves Me 7.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mF8cdm_lDY4 Sam&Freddie - Jerk It Out 1.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W51ulKx_kDQ iCαяly - Yeah, yeah, yeah!! 1.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-u8mel_zYA iCαяly - The Locomotion. 2.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahAVBhOoeNQ Never Too Late - Without a Trace;; wannabe [[Jake Thomas]] 5.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3svlfyH3zww Sam&Spencer - Give Me Anything [full video] 4.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTqyNYQUX0Y Sam&Freddie - Smile. 6.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlQSxrjahhk 1:16 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt&Melina - Smile. 1.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgnBggZMSUU 1:57 Sam&Freddie - BeenHereOnceBefore. 760 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvZQuI4O-QM 2:01 Sam&Freddie - LoveMeGirl // (collab with theRealKarinaB) 665 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A80qbLfAVQc 0:28 Matt McGuire - Like a G6 902 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUl0nvTKnac 0:14 Sam&Freddie - Airplanes 931 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAaZxvsNxa0 1:16 Sam&Freddie - "You know what else is cool?" 2.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4im0ukuOXGs 0:32 "This is so cool!!" 408 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RI7UY0R1u_4 0:36 Happy18thBirthdayNathanKress ! 703 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFGqo2XpNvU Lizzie McGuire- seasons1&2. (iCarly style) 5.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xYrCemieBY 0:40 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xYrCemieBY Matt McGuire - You were a child...] 563 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jbms7j8OhUE 1:23 Lizzie McGuire - Jingle Bells. 1.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siPuuHQFqfM 2:21 Lizzie McGuire - We R Who We R 5.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJvTLeZP_6w 3:55 a mix of fandoms 1.0 408 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfkL4UUDic8 1:00 [Fox and The Hound - Todd&Copper - Happy] 413 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2cOXyNyXY8 2:04 Sam&Freddie - Adorable 1.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nTKs3hvuxc 0:40 MattMcGuire - i'm the bomb, like tik tik 288 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhwSY5ORKcE 0:14 [my part Sam Puckett -Rock This World] 529 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSBmCLbA0yY 1:16 What Do You Want To Do Before You Die 399 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=by05V0anbLY 0:34 How Do You Love Me Now (my collab parts) 1.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rX5woN1BFVg 0:06 Lizzie McGuire - collab part 57 234 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUjsFfMRAzk Matt McGuire is an Original Prankster 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7-6cw84nCE Jennette McCurdy (Sam Puckett) - Dance With Me 1.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvtDh7wwviE Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays - Multifandom 974 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toKzOmXJtM8 Matt & Lanny - I Found a Way [[Drake&Josh parody]] 1.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXtDYvOcQ7I 2:43 Sam&Freddie - Feels Like Tonight 2.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SudiflnoFrY 0:59 Sam&Freddie - Everytime 818 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCFRW7ERmMI 2:30 Freddie Benson - Ice Ice Baby 52K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xq8jAbFmxTo 0:37 Jake Thomas - Animal xD 417 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFsVpmGyf8I 1:05 iCαяly - Dynamite 11K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMoQ_7Yr66Y 0:26 The Laugh - iCαяly 867 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0clrgeluz4 2:46 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt - PARTY! 948 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaZljrfLZu0 0:51 Good Luck Charlie - We я Who We я 2.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmZ7x-hitAQ 2:16 Sam&Freddie - Can't Stand It 1.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bm6g8szkVs 1:23 WeLikeToParty 849 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Edm4mEmhL2k 1:08 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt&Melina - Love Me 2.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFJK1Hdep44 1:25 iCarly & Lizzie McGuire - Put Your Arms Around Someone 566 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a6Nu0Yvc88 0:36 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a6Nu0Yvc88 Lizzie McGuire - Lizzie - You know you've got what it takes...] 376 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMkSMJ10iIE 0:37 Carly&Freddie - You Suck At Love 16K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcK5JknbIdU Sam&Freddie - Heartbeat 612 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBiVbwOQfUM 1:09 Lizzie McGuire - These Are The Days 830 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liZxBlEW6tE 0:29 Lizzie McGuire - Let's Bring It Back! 535 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQkAvRXwnMg 3:21 Sam Puckett (Seddie) - "I'm a lover..." 2.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIwrc_J2NeQ 0:31 Good Luck Charlie - Gabe&Jo - Tough Love 5.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qMJjJ7EKf8 0:24 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qMJjJ7EKf8 Good Luck Charlie - Gabe&Jo - I know a girl that's tough but sweet...] 10K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIh4-B8dIeI 0:46 Happy Birthday to an awesome actor. :) 239 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpCCtDkvklo 0:50 Sam&Freddie - Just Around The Corner 528 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFit6oAyPOE 1:08 Sam&Freddie - All I Can Say... 800 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0KIhAnQAOw 1:14 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt McGuire - All Star 2.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWLz_kx8jrE 0:44 Sam&Freddie - You Always Make Me Smile 1.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyCh3eOnZnE 2:58 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyCh3eOnZnE {Friendship} - keep me in your heart, always.] 1.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sgFk8kjHOY 0:44 (i'mGonna) PartyLikeaRockstar. 329 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfSL3HN8JfY 0:36 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfSL3HN8JfY Sam Puckett - party down and dance...] 1.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gml3LQ17lU [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gml3LQ17lU I'm sorry for everything... A brother&sister manip (Lizzie and Matt McGuire, lol.)] 673 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kbm8dpFsY74 The Little Rascals - Porky. 6.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq_Zrv1Uw9Q 1:07 Sam&Freddie - Blow Your Mind 484K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNjgaFZBKQY E.T. - J.McCartney and J.Bieber. 345 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEoPBKbxICc 0:47 Crazy Possessive - Lizzie;Gordo;Miranda 5.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iafbUZ5mQKI 1:02 Matt McGuire - Because He's Awesome! 631 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_xr4v0xlTU 0:29 this.is.an.all.manip.seddie.project. 2.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BW0wrNM6u_k 0:21 Lizzie&Gordo /// Matt&Melina - Kissin' You 480 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti9aD9de7eU 1:10 Collab with ShelbyLovesJennette - Hilary Duff // G. Hannelius - Blow 396 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qrs6cpU534s 1:19 Lizzie and Gordo - and there she goes... 2.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsRWcGqE6i4 0:54 Lizzie&Gordo - just the way you are 2.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0MxAahkW2g 0:51 Lizzie McGuire - Wizards Of Waverly Place style 39K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUueH0-IZpw 1:07 Todd & Copper - Never Far Behind 294 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nT6cm_HjEk 0:18 The Little Rascals - Tiny Toons Theme song 8.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HvudWRytg8 4:07 Cheaper by the Dozen - Wonderful 27K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emEEiDFQEtQ 0:20 Dancing Crazy 247 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_47EN2x1iI0 0:46 Matt McGuire - Imma be 1.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIfL-Xl8EGU 1:32 Lizzie McGuire cast mischief - Jokes are on You 2.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACiHxd3q9_U 0:46 Channel Intro. 1.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEGTumZNXe0 0:52 Lizzie McGuire cast - Makes Me Happy 1.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7qqxZq44Ww 5:16 Lizzie McGuire Tribute - Blame it on the pop 4.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bwZptqeUuk 0:25 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bwZptqeUuk (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt and Oscar - We're Superheros!] 808 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZcf8888AY4 0:58 The Little Rascals - We Are Young 12K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOdh9ZJ9se0 0:53 Lizzie; Miranda; Gordo /// Photograph ♥ 3.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OR-GOmiILmY 0:25 Lizzie McGuire - heee-haww!! 935 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9A_j-_Bf3E 3:39 Carly&Sam - Best Friends Forever 12K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVNVFEY4Iec 2:02 Sam&Freddie - 'cause maybe if i felt it once, then maybe i could somehow feel it again. ♥ 61K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_YSKcKanFA 0:26 Lizzie McGuire - kick some a$$ 414 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZ01LUkv-28 Sam&Freddie - can't keep my hands off you - 11K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CndIxtwuf_g WHAT?!! ^__^ 789 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xs10uPlJOhI [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xs10uPlJOhI Sam&Freddie - Make or break, we'll take this together... FOREVER.] 1.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Td8yFLqxejI [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Td8yFLqxejI Sam&Freddie - and every glance is killing me...] 2.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyBR8HjCzRo 0:43 Sam&Freddie - it's just a matter of time... 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apjoUodhwIc 1:01 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apjoUodhwIc (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt - This is the best day of my life.] 4.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1H96OWLKYsk 0:31 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1H96OWLKYsk Sam&Freddie - i miss you so bad...] 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lN1C3hJdURQ 0:58 Lizzie McGuire - south park style, parody - The F Word. 2.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpwWRL9-6Y4 0:42 Lizzie McGuire - Gordo - he's got the Magic in him. lol! 2.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6OKSk-Vv-A 3:12 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt McGuire- I'm just a kid 5.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYuuUKihDAI 1:03 Gabe&Jo - Hey Juliet 61K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRG74p-ZlRI 1:06 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt&Melina - I Wanna Know You 6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zl5uZZzWMrM 1:11 Happy Birthday Pierre Bouvier - Party like it's not your birthday! 697 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yovggqNiyXA 2:06 Lizzie McGuire cast - Freak The Freak Out 9.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmGOerlUcGk 2:30 happy mother's day - Lizzie McGuire and her mom. 1.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFTxdaR3XGo 0:45 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt and Melina - you're perfect 3.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m57c9-V7L-8 0:28 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt - you ain't born typical 630 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuftHhRnTCY 0:31 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuftHhRnTCY Lizzie McGuire - here we go now...] 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfUqq8dn9ug 1:33 Lizzie and Gordo - I Got You 6.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AvQM3Q9Cv4 0:47 Lizzie McGuire Cast /// Changing Me 781 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-7LDwXY49s 1:12 Lizzie&Gordo - Stolen 796 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBYGBYOFFBM 1:09 Carly's speech in iStartaFanWar 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l90uoDlE5WE 0:18 Sam&Freddie - she didn't slap him... 3.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQGVvo5kFZI 0:58 Lizzie McGuire - party like it's not (college life?) 12K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxT36IM0cYg 1:05 You're a Firework! - Lizzie McGuire music video (What Dreams Are Made Of, parody) 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sybis5Gnw8c 0:10 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt - i'm a gangster 785 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLUzmpZezFk 0:56 Gabe&Jo - Because You Live - (COLLAB with ShelbylovesJennette) 5.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcJr_fdnTtw 1:11 Lizzie McGuire - Last Friday Night 1.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snNQ8Iyp23Y 0:45 Lizzie McGuire - kick us out 778 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHHzyekA2mM 0:08 Sam&Freddie - iHave Lost My Mind.... 5.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTctk-s6qxU 0:51 Gabe&Jo - Good to You 4.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMCFZSblJ4Y 1:15 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt's a Troublemaker 728 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZFQWjt2K4Q 1:17 Lizzie;Gordo;Miranda - Better Than Revenge 6.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGW9fIlHidA 3:44 Sam Puckett - Rock This World (collab) 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JRaZJxRLSk 1:05 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt - Problem Child 2 trailer 2.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymELdFqN2qs 1:50 Lizzie McGuire & iCarly - start jumpin' for rock&roll and don't forget to raise your glass... 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJZeJxiS-og 3:51 Sam&Freddie - Until the Day I Die 793 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PGEohVi1jw 1:44 Lizzie McGuire... is a Princess... lol! 959 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DI1fLbOKwDM 0:35 Spencer Shay - Dude looks like a lady 8.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ln2vggOXUA 1:34 Lizzie&Gordo - Anywhere But Here 3.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8j4VUaiuew 3:33 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8j4VUaiuew Sam&Freddie - I'm nothing without you, Samantha Puckett.] 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoinFYFTt2w 2:56 Sam&Freddie - I Caught Myself 945 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPfX5Nn7Uu8 0:17 Lizzie McGuire - Lizzie and Miranda - FIGHT! 5.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6j4RWshjPyA 0:26 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt - HouseParty 607 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixuFwBYNzlM 2:00 Lizzie&Gordo // Sam&Freddie - Everything I Want 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNHzpBPVeog 2:12 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNHzpBPVeog Lizzie;Gordo;Miranda - you know, you can call me...] 3.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9k500aPOOX4 0:58 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt - lonely like a satellite. 799 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CO5qHdR95VA 0:54 Guppy (EthanMunck) - Forever Young 331 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzVeKeChZQM 0:15 Lizzie McGuire & Ethan Craft - don't you want me, baby? 6.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zS2a4hgUWUo 0:21 Gabe&Jo - Come Down With Love 3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a95AlX956vI 0:25 Sam&Freddie - take tomorrow (one day at a time) 4.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHJcQ4B5z1I 1:00 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHJcQ4B5z1I Welcome To My Life - Without a Trace;;wannabe - Thomas] 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QenD0uq37w 1:37 Charlie St. Cloud ►Gone Too Soon 554 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70T0rD3C_28 0:54 Sam&Freddie - Love don't run ❤ 1.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rohmkIAkyeg 2:00 Sam&Freddie - Victim Of Love 2.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3YpXw6fta8 2:22 Lizzie McGuire - High School Never Ends 3.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0oU7V4aqx8 0:39 Sam&Freddie - Toxic Love 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BUoXpNpnFI 0:46 Gabe&Jo ❤ being in love for the first time 5.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jo7lGVwuo0 Gabe&Jo - Can't Help Falling in Love With You 48K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qS5W6Zau7vM 0:31 Lizzie McGuire - Take It Off 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7kt895FJ2U (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt - Lean With It & Let It Rock! 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPmJHnwrm_k Matt&Melina ❤ Gabe&Jo - Every Other Time 846 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcSgM79tOJM Gordo hits Justin Bieber 639 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63_m7LYUjFU Carly Shay - I Can't Wait 12K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUNAvKlapkM 0:57 Lizzie McGuire horror show 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rJat2RofnA 0:20 Gabe&Jo - hey girl, i think i love ya... 3.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7z5iQi4jK4 0:27 DennisTheMenace - i'm sorry i can't be perfect. 943 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wGFhpngSG0 1:41 Lizzie McGuire cast - where you are now 2.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MF0tCtbTOHk 1:02 Lizzie&Gordo ❤ what makes you beautiful. 5.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdO9Fp9_4Oo 0:22 PREVIEW_ 302 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIjxPXcmPqk 0:51 Sam&Freddie - dirty lovin' 2.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPlQV-fBqJo 0:29 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt - livin' life in the fast lane. 961 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3m1I6hZvHQ 0:38 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt&Melina - she's a rebel. 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9iIf62n4d0 0:57 Lizzie McGuire - Ahhhhhhhh! 571 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xj3fPCRoNP4 0:54 (Lizzie McGuire) - Lanny - waiting outside the lines 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Upudl2SlSI 0:59 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt ►better off on my own. 751 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pes26RS_-LQ Go Crazy - Lizzie McGuire cast 1.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8csSjfiTqA 0:37 GhostBusters - Lizzie McGuire cast 711 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYzfaq6IcXQ 0:47 (Simple Plan) - Pierre Bouvier - Obsession ;) 175 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZXgLQ8DzuI 0:53 iCAЯLY cast ►we lived a life with no regret. 764 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLFVERgV4Ik 1:15 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLFVERgV4Ik Carly&Sam - i've never needed a friend like a do now.] 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ow1R4fnQ8ow 1:11 Sam Puckett - don't stop me now 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXGsBwGUbzw 0:20 Lizzie McGuire - (untitled video, lol) 257 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n44H3lYO-i4 0:29 Max Russo doesn't want to grow up 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HXkzNBH15E 0:54 Lizzie McGuire cast - Rock The Beat 919 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnq0qSnOT8A 1:09 Simple Plan - we r who we r 253 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-23LAU7wLmM 2:14 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-23LAU7wLmM Long Live, Lizzie McGuire: you will be remembered.] 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTn4SqwPudk 3:11 a mix of fandoms 2.0 216 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7K2ZMFexZVw 0:41 Lizzie McGuire cast - my first kiss. 7.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lImnX86Gsm8 0:54 Lizzie McGuire cast - double vision. 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5C9Z8clWSk 0:45 Shane Ross (Jake Thomas) - i stand alone. 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpWnPo18vyU 0:29 (Lizzie McGuire) - Miranda - This is the story of the boom boom pow. xD 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIX6GzA5G1Y 0:47 Sam&Freddie - "how's it gonna be... 1.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WN-LiPrfGuI 0:51 Lizzie McGuire cast » pictures remind us all of what we used to be. 778 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cT7_8wS9Nlc 2:21 Lizzie McGuire cast - Happy Halloween! 2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vx436qjNgZU 1:42 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vx436qjNgZU Lizzie&Gordo ❤ i can be your hero, baby...] 3.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVxA1yLEmrs 0:46 ωiтнoυт α тяαcє; wαηηαвє (Jake Thomas) - are you happy now. 397 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZ-_yaWTlh0 0:46 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZ-_yaWTlh0 Lizzie McGuire cast - ωe owη thє ηight for a momєnt; loviη' eveяy sєcond...] 529 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kxelBlxC4k 0:43 Lizzie&Gordo - love the way you lie. 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pT8vFrOOo5o 2:56 Lizzie McGuire cast (Lizzie/Gordo/Miranda) » say goodbye to junior high. 2.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XggrWk_DEQ 0:52 Lizzie McGuire cast - jump around. 658 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgGhdrtmvdw 1:36 Lizzie McGuire cast - Good Life. 369 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSGrw7S7Plw 0:40 (Lizzie McGuire) - Lizzie/Ethan/Gordo - is it him or me? 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gy8CFMP-4qw 1:06 Freddie Benson - sexy and i know it. 18K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6sJ89v8Ueo 1:31 Sam&Freddie - how about we get away. 973 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KM-g_DH_xp0 0:28 GroundedForLife - Henry - Real Wild Child. 189 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tzp4JR68Qxw 2:32 young forever « Lizzie McGuire cast 1.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMzCNOyKu-A 0:16 Jake Thomas - Cooler Than Me. 367 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GAAuBqQdyw 0:37 Channel Intro 2.0 1.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjv5V-zvfXM 0:27 Lizzie McGuire - Matt - my christmas list. 405 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTEUjF6YZ4w 0:50 Lizzie McGuire cast - we were young, havin fun. 276 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNMqwrRGCug 1:10 Jαcк Ŧг๏รt- meet you there. 418 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osSwMUglueQ 0:55 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt - too cool for school. 766 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zk2qcg4El5Y 0:35 Bradley and G - (Gabe&Jo) - With Love. [COLLAB] 589 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjecsX9J0Xw 1:47 Lizzie McGuire cast - KIDS. 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDhfavejvu8 0:44 Sam&Freddie - iNeedYou. 594 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWEEqDRA1IE 0:33 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWEEqDRA1IE (Lizzie McGuire) - matt and his friends - just hangin out, havin fun.] 765 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gE-JUHde-Sc 2:01 Merry Christmas 2011! 253 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAi4uUHUqu8 0:58 Matt&Melina- Broken. 1.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCuUg-xah10 0:35 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCuUg-xah10 ICAЯLY cast - kickin off with something new... Happy 2012!] 442 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d49dVVXpkzk 1:24 ICAЯLY cast - all night. 579 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIhq6FqrUMM 0:14 Sam McGuire is the real Slim Shady... 580 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKGQbIYlBWg 0:56 MattMcGuire - Kickin' It. 1.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uY022ZsCBOA 1:45 ICAЯLY - iP and iSP - Get Psycho! 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPq7PLYnGpw 1:24 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPq7PLYnGpw Lizzie McGuire cast - you and me will always be friends.] 760 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jkmrgdQgBo 0:58 Lizzie McGuire cast - rockstars. 396 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_zXVCT8dwc 0:29 Lizzie in the Middle (Malcolm in the middle theme song) 6.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvhWMjJeHQE 0:56 Lizzie McGuire - Matt - it's me, B!#@hes! 495 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXLQmhyWmTo ЯUGЯATS - Everybody wants to be loved. 657 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yzv_MlUOrOc 0:31 Lizzie McGuire - Wipe Out. 376 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oMsdlon-JM 0:26 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oMsdlon-JM Lizzie McGuire - Matt - oops my cd just skipped...] 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNXq4cXFIWc 1:43 A Cinderella Story - Sam&Austin - can you feel the love tonight. 545 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=El3W2qb9zBI 1:47 Lizzie McGuire cast - The heart never lies. 339 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5Q3w_wPlwg 1:14 Lizzie McGuire - i am wonderful. 477 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkabH9cFRkU 0:34 GroundedForLife - Lily;Brad;Claudia - Stacy's Mom. 422 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ja0V-r4L1kY 1:21 GroundedForLife - Lily&Brad - Teenage Dream. {UFC} 1.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4VJsS4wkJM 0:44 Lizzie McGuire - Brotherly Love style 710 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKq44GcKVFY 2:23 Jake Thomas characters - Shattered. 5.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb3JzxAfuVU 0:42 BlankCheck - i like it like that - ( for Remember Your Childhood contest) 111 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1s2f4Q57ag 1:04 Shaytards - One Life. 154 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-MdODMgndQ 1:25 Spencer Shay - I'm sexy and i know it . 19K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKEUAvm0C-o 3:35 RaiseYourVoice - it happens in a blink. 565 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRJE3M9-UGE 0:58 Lizzie McGuire - 7th Heaven style. 3.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TK2Jr218HBs 1:14 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TK2Jr218HBs Simple Plan - the reason I Love You is you, being you, just you...] 5.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wzYvEbJnDA 0:32 Lizzie McGuire cast - cha-ching 327 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fz-kh7-rSsA 0:26 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fz-kh7-rSsA Sam&Freddie - stick with you, my baby.] 744 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEJjNvH3Hts 0:12 &^$%@*?! 280 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCKTUkSOPoQ 1:32 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCKTUkSOPoQ Running Up That Hill. - Without a Trace; Wannabe (Jake Thomas)] 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qjVukNEmnQ 2:03 LizzieMcGuire - Mean Girls style. 5.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGwSQWoMnho 1:04 RocketPower - Fun with these skateboard kids. 409 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHIQQEulz00 2:19 Matt McGuire is an Original Prankster [FULL VERSION] 388 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVxpz-aVfT4 0:36 Sam&Freddie - you make me wanna SHOUT 936 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDqlfoQ8RfE 2:12 The McGuire's - The House That Built Me. 770 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDd29elkeR8 1:26 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDd29elkeR8 Lizzie McGuire - Lizzie - I'm off again in My World.] 710 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8OJFqdYdvs 2:04 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8OJFqdYdvs Multifandom - i'm gonna dance!"] 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=168Ken5VXaw 0:49 (Lizzie McGuire) - Ethan Craft - Can't touch this. 9.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuysNVCMB9g 3:01 Lizzie/Gordo - Out Of Reach 18K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YAgrf2AOVk 1:30 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YAgrf2AOVk Sam&Freddie - ''There's a place in your heart where I used to be...] 877 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7A5egwRnRrw 0:35 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7A5egwRnRrw i want to ride my bicycle.] 247 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKdEJh7rN5E 1:37 (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt&Melina - punch drunk love. 413 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUoDQSYFR6I 0:34 Lizzie/Gordo - do you care 849 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFpzMbM8LKg AccordingToGreta - Would It Matter. 154 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EURvKJz1wA [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EURvKJz1wA ICARLY Cast - Pictures of me, Pictures of you.] 784 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVxn1h8qtM4 Mia Talerico - Heart Of A Child. 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wez2tPuznic TheWeekenders - Just livin' for the weekend. 289 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQfAtL5DpBc (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt - down with the sickness. 716 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x11X7-NDUEk (Lizzie McGuire) - Lizzie and her dad - ready, set, don't go. 1.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5vYybaeL0o Lizzie&Gordo - I wish. 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIRCZYhszTQ Lizzie McGuire - Tik Tok. 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSZ61VZToJo Lizzie&Gordo - Inevitable (last first kiss) 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvJxFKQfPcw ░F░i░n░a░l░ ░H░o░u░r░ 291 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmRKelV_6Zg iCarly.com picture slideshow - Congrats on 100 episodes! 42K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vcbcj0dB76w GroundedForLife - Last Friday Night. 229 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDUbZWkb-Ow Multifandom couples - one in this world. 679 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sz8OLAlHEeg [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sz8OLAlHEeg ICARLY cast - it's my party, dance if i want to.] 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEzm2sEB05Q a mix of fandoms 3.0 417 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgGrXCuSkLg [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgGrXCuSkLg Sam&Freddie - this is you, this is me, stuck in between these old lies...] 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6F2fIrSqxA Lizzie&Gordo - Be Your Everything. 8.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHQYo2PlS94 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHQYo2PlS94 ICARLY cast - I'll be there in a heartbeat.] 920 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADRnjJXflKQ Degrassi - Eli and Clare - Just so you know. 566 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgR-9IhGH7g Friendship « Lizzie/Gordo/Miranda » place to fall. 1.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJxGZPcygro Sam&Freddie - promise. 480 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xe8t1Tr8WPE Lizzie McGuire crack #1 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYDgtp4rm1s Lizzie McGuire cast - it's always good time. 801 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dv2OFMpiqno Hilary Duff - livin' a girls life. 462 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoskwjRMsfM i gotta feeling - Lizzie McGuire & That's So Raven {collab with Sounique999} 378 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMiNyp-0U9s [Lizzie McGuire - Matt - you gotta fight for your right (to party)] 353 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-IHYPf4kpk Lizzie McGuire movie - Oh whoa whoa! 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDz_IX0X6LQ Lizzie McGuire Cast - I'll always remember you. 450 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHLPtQCKgfo iCarly cast - i'll always remember you [PART 4] 681 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hATQ5qYUN8 [PREVIEW Rugrats - forever young.] 949 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnSTEISHNbc (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt & Melina - Sparks Fly. 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6ikCJBOeNk Lizzie McGuire - ahhhhhhhh, halloween 2012. 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVfP92OHHww 1:27 Rugrats - Halloween Night. 68K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztm0BtnYAK0 the iCARLY'S are meant to fly. 751 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-zxgU6hFLc perfect world _ PREVIEW. 176 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFKUo-y6OuI Good Luck Charlie - it's always a good time. 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eo7jHkckwJs [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eo7jHkckwJs ICARLY cast - These are the days we won't forget.] 899 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmWso5sKHkc Sam&Freddie - Let me be the one. 435 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORykhmdI8vo [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORykhmdI8vo (Lizzie McGuire) - Sam&Jo - i feel alive when i'm with you.] 541 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GU-cpt6XUnM A Christmas Video for The Shaytards! 190 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7B6YgLkihVY Multi-shows - Somewhere in my memory. 343 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gZRYpI9-Sc Lizzie McGuire - We Are Young - (Cast + L&G) 560 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKmEVcgUztU Photograph » iCαяℓу cast (tribute) 750 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPTUAmomRSM ρeякѕ of вeιηg α ωαllƒlσωeя - Stuck in the Middle. 305 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gP0qxCyvpbY Lizzie McGuire cast - everybody's phamous. 363 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKmil4UZwLU BridgeToTerabithia - Jess&Leslie - if only tears could. 195 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5i8V9Ergok iCarly Cast - DANCE! 576 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHH6ihFWqUQ [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHH6ihFWqUQ Lizzie McGuire cast - if you believe we got a picture perfect plan.] 3.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pnn1BdiLRrI Gabe&Jo - she's a lady, shouldn't be messed with... 831 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OO6YJ8_YAFU Lizzie&Gordo - she's my kinda girl. 396 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJrIQEirxEg Matt&Melina - you make my heart skip. 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWs2l9qBVYk Lizzie&Gordo - Collide. 727 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agj53-TPCkc (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt & Lanny - live while we're young. 2.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6F_3P5u1BA [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6F_3P5u1BA нєℓℓσ, нєℓℓσ, αηувo∂у συт тнєяє؟] 321 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5I_oNhTuDk Fishstix1987's collab parts mix 164 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJZZu0GssvM [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJZZu0GssvM Lizzie McGuire - if i fall a step behind, you guys will be there letting me know.] 478 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pytC57_16k Max Keeble's Big Move - (Matt McGuire Style) 9.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbOU5gBjBX0 Die Young [PREVIEW] 206 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9p0tSWe0rHU ιCαяℓу cast - Die Young 4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YO_E2C2SuwI Unaccompanied Minors - up up up 2.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epi9U-zbT50 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epi9U-zbT50 Sam&Freddie - As years go by...] 714 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfAhG_K4DV8 Jake Thomas - na na na; you can be the greatest; through the eyes of a child 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIouX91BCH0 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIouX91BCH0 (Lizzie McGuire) - Lanny Onasis - I don't wanna say a word...] 6.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zj0ItXQrYw [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zj0ItXQrYw Lizzie McGuire cast - how did it come so fast...] 717 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSRfGPlvYD0 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSRfGPlvYD0 Cory&Topanga - a flame that flickered long before...] 398 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEohH9jZaj0 [CLOSED! Who wants to be in a Boy Meets World tribute collab?!] 291 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL04wkba3Xw ♪ тυrn ιт υρ, ιт'ѕ му jαм ♪ 264 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-eR3txl53g Multifandom ~ L๏รt เn stєгє๏ 303 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jR9ceOUbwUo Lizzie&Gordo&Miranda - Find You There 232 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhQegntSR8Q (Lizzie McGuire) - Sam&Jo - wanted. 466 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dc3otaWTJgc [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dc3otaWTJgc (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt & Lanny - best friends 'til the very end.] 2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiRjW1pDhzM [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiRjW1pDhzM Lizzie McGuire cast - you're my sweetheart.] 524 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJENRO2c-sw Lizzie McGuire cast - starships! 437 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdU4oNIJ_N8 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdU4oNIJ_N8 Carly,Sam&Freddie - ℓiƒє is αмαzιηg with уoυ on the ride.] 570 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLeY4M3vDwc 2:42 Lizzie McGuire Theme song lyric video 114K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XD635yQ2Pkg Lizzie&Gordo - let me tell you a story 437 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRisMKEcrv8 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRisMKEcrv8 Lizzie McGuire cast - we can dance forever!] 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YKz3AR0Sxg [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YKz3AR0Sxg The нangσνєя- All I want is a little of the good life!] 150 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNkfKOK3nAI [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNkfKOK3nAI Lizzie McGuire cast - eνeяувodу ƒαℓℓѕ ѕoмeтιмeѕ...] 292 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9vKJ8yl_rQ icaяlу cast ► PARTY, FUN, L❤VE & RADIO♪ 581 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QanMSMHAQNI {Friendship} L/G/M ★ 'cαυѕe ι'м нeяe ƒoя уoυ... 340 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08zkDJ2u3nc вoу мeeтѕ ωoяℓd - Cory&Shawn - Life is Waiting 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4z1T78X3XY [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4z1T78X3XY (Lizzie McGuire) - Matt - This is really awesome!] 544 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xPRou-iBOI [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xPRou-iBOI Lizzie McGuire cast - Hey kids we go...] 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qpECNtVD10 Mutlifandom collab - Funk Soul Brotha 119 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSwWJX7QtOU multi-fandom - i ❤ cняiѕтмaѕ 148 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bNvbkkndlI pictures, upon your wall for the world to see » Lizzie McGuire cast 461 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Vu-bvKNBQE (lizzie mcguire) - Matt - Dropped! 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=De16bycTL0Y [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=De16bycTL0Y still waiting for (your call) ; doesn't feel like christmas at all.] 4.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOEWvWmtvWs [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOEWvWmtvWs Sam&Freddie - i'll be all you're longing for.] 267 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJqSsU4a5Kc dαncє, icaяℓу, dαncє! 374 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2-goheJ1Aw [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2-goheJ1Aw 3 ninjαѕ- this is war!] 126 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctl8LhUuvEE (Lizzie McGuire) - hey brother, hey sister 2.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKXalBk6mi4 Lizzie McGuire cast - best day of my life. 313 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKCmasL9cIM MyMagicDog - these little wonders 99 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlblKTvRJxM Jake Thomas characters - just take a breath and let it go 232 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RAU_iG-pPo Lizzie McGuire {movie} - We Are! 728 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oaej9O5HXcc Lizzie&Gordo - isn't she beautiful 347 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSo75uXbZ-Q Lizzie McGuire screencap montage intro 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwvhYxE3mDs вoу мeeтѕ world - we're all dudes. 550 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJ05OOyxP5s Lizzie McGuire cast - i hope you had the time of your life. 661 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpZBrU75Tes Lizzie&Gordo - free fallin' 326 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akpHP7M-F6g [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akpHP7M-F6g THe SaNDLoT Tribute - man, this is baseball; you gotta stop thinking ''] 4.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wa0Md1TR8NY Lizzie McGuire cast - still brings a smile to my face. 598 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSau-h1Kfs8 a mix of fandoms #4 176 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxioK3NaQqc вιg ∂a∂∂у- Julian - tik tok 209 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IalLHh3e2Uc THe SaNDLoT - always a good time. 733 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBpE8bG4_6M [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBpE8bG4_6M (lizzie mcguire) - matt - ''destine to make it...] 404 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_9oZRsQYas Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda - friends forever. 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKczxC3rVpw Lizzie McGuire cast - up all night 984 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfaoN6QsxmQ [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfaoN6QsxmQ Lizzie&Gordo - this crush isn't going away...] 810 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElfnerfVl0M (lizzie mcguire) - matt - i once was a kid 455 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sWVYjN73NE Lizzie McGuire cast - freeze frame 405 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-1rgyjzmdk [PREVIEW reach out - Sam&Freddie] 351 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ob5XhdlkQEY Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo - keep dancing like we're 22. 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9UHPC7n7OU Lizzie&Gordo - stay stay stay. 136 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2m5MBi9ypk SHAYTARDS - life is good. 380 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7eHEHcThjQ Lizzie McGuire (season 1) ~ Girl Meets World style. 4.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAG2iRU2jYQ вoу мeeтѕ world (season 1) ~ GMW Theme. 943 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3lyoCRM-AA ICAЯLY - remember. 285 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwU-NOl5RRg [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwU-NOl5RRg young love... - KC+Clare & Lizzie+Gordo.] 223 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrxfzS9l-0E Simple Plan - Here's To Never Growing Up (fan-video) 256 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHR84U4q8NE [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHR84U4q8NE can we take a moment?] 149 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJ36jXbnZwU [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJ36jXbnZwU Grab your camera, your friends, & hope this dream never ends.] 859 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWviMev_3iQ eνeяуdαу нeяo ♥ 211 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fh8dvtm3SMw THe SaNDLoT ► reмiηdѕ мe of cнildнood мeмoяieѕ. ☺ 374 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWDcVtt_m8U i'м нeяe foя уoυ, уoυ нeяe foя мe. ☺ 222 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkJOaMq30mc Danny&Riley - tongue tied. 275 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AM9F68y3zfk Sam&Freddie - BOOM CLAP. 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqiGyVdFraQ Vidder's Tag! 64 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alL12HhjsmY (Lizzie McGuire) - matt - i don't wanna grow up. 855 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dg9lYdEypN8 Multi-Couples/Friendships ►ships in the night - COLLAB 96 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcEa8hhm2zo Simple Plan - Famous For Nothing [fan video *REUPLOAD] 83 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ENmrntrd-Q My 1st Lizzie McGuire slideshow i made in 2009! 289 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7kRlCChZu8 a mix of fandoms #5 162 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcQU2jNpTfI Sam&Freddie - i hate everything about you. 370 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMpWfpZ4NrI Multi-shows ⏩ i will remember you. 571 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0Z9au6v28w [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0Z9au6v28w Lizzie McGuire - i'm looking like a fool again...] 313 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRpenLpBz5o [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRpenLpBz5o Lizzie McGuire cast - remember life's liкe a jυмp roρe.] 218 views3 years ago Lizzie&Gordo - You're My Daydream. 394 views3 years ago ICAЯLY - let's have the time of our lives! 901 views3 years ago boy meets world - HAPPY 609 views3 years ago [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QY05MVxTSpg Lizzie McGuire cast - i wanna be forever young.] 811 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nX-wuaN1XRI Lizzie McGuire cast - life's a radio. 511 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xtBqHmdEgE [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xtBqHmdEgE let's go back where the night never ends.] 184 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6p8n-iOVJio Lizzie McGuire cast - the heart of christmas. 819 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSLOTb5v4Q0 Home Alone trailer - Lizzie McGuire style. 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ln_ZSxbct4 Hazel&Gus - i'll wait forever. 141 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yu6_qPvIpxg [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yu6_qPvIpxg Lizzie&Ethan&Gordo - Stylin', while in Livin' it up in the city.] 999 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03lE0JvLzFM [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03lE0JvLzFM Sam&Freddie - be more than you will ever need.] 383 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWR8iF61Mb4 Lizzie&Gordo - Thinking Out Loud. 432 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j39JBxDNvhI [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j39JBxDNvhI Miranda&Gordo - you light up my world like nobody else.] 405 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhiKZAgccQM [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhiKZAgccQM Hazel & Gus / Shadow & Peter ~ I wish you were here.] 101 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afurnIzqCJk [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afurnIzqCJk Lizzie McGuire cast - wanderin' down this road we call life...] 282 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_WM52KuqNQ Lizzie McGuire cast - SHAKE IT OFF 792 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55TJAfNHrpA Lizzie McGuire tribute - closing time. 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEJ6PQzwrf8 unfinished videos. 521 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58_feLFCIzo Lizzie McGuire - it happens in a blink. 371 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZbiMIxIUuY ZOOM - slideshow tribute. 425 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VncMl7ijvfc Lizzie McGuire cast - Happy! :) 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KvVaZNWxPs Lizzie McGuire cast - it's been a long day. 633 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-AJVSCaNCs i ωiℓℓ тяу тσ ƒiχ уoυ »» Lizzie McGuire cast. 267 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qgNsOCp-HA Shaytards family - Christmas to Believe in. 111 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CgZll2sJ08 lizzie mcguire cast - inside your head 997 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzZQ3SjG_IA Lizzie McGuire + cast (season 1) - why not 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vh5Zu5fvs2k Shaytards - we keep this love in a photograph. 437 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlrh72cGObw [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlrh72cGObw r u afraid of the dark - I'm in the details with the devil... ''] 147 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGen4AAZg3s Lizzie/Gordo - i'll never stop trying. 864 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhsoztVMJiI Lizzie McGuire cast - SATURDAY! 909 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIjzqXc6MSs (lizzie mcguire) - Lizzie - fight song! 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cEQ-3XRxFk Sam&Freddie - always. 542 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bc3fUKTqj-s Lizzie&Gordo - somebody to you. 358 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvOyuBrpAi0 icarly cast - hold onto the memories. 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRZecmFGMD8 1:27 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRZecmFGMD8 (lizzie mcguire) - Lizzie - ''running on empty, so out of gas...] 514 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3s2WZ1lHRQ 1:01 Lizzie McGuire cast - the world we knew. 404 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEyuENBuuW8 1:04 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEyuENBuuW8 Lizzie McGuire cast - make it shine] 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Oqy304Sv3Q 0:33 (lizzie mcguire) - Miranda&Gordo - every other time. 442 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLAdehaeYQQ 1:02 Lizzie&Gordo - Perfectly Perfect. 955 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzOhzfH36j0 1:53 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzOhzfH36j0 Lizzie McGuire cast - keep fighting the good fight.] 355 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAG48kEuNFU 1:04 Lizzie McGuire cast - if we can turn back time. 375 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-P2AttRXd00 0:44 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-P2AttRXd00 icarly trio friendship - we should just stay together.] 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGhypFTiMzQ 0:38 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGhypFTiMzQ are we going to die?] 270 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eETsGCmQCdY 0:55 Best Day Ever - Meeting Simple Plan 110 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJe3zE2tOhg 1:35 Sam&Freddie - reach out and touch me. 1.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiQr5qqXli4 0:42 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiQr5qqXli4 Lizzie&Gordo - over and over, the only truth...] 191 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txdzciFkAUI 1:52 i won't forget the good times - Lizzie McGuire cast 161 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6YCsfxxBRU 1:13 ★★ ᴡᴏɴᴅᴇʀ ★★ - ｓｐｅａｋ ｌｉｆｅ 72 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDf8LFyMlP4 1:06 Everything Sucks - It's always a good time. 83 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZaHhFryMM4 kate&emaline - you're perfectly perfect. 46 views2 days ago Category:BFishstix Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Videos